The Seven Demigods
by SingALittle
Summary: A fun exciting story about the seven demigods in the Great Prophecy. Drama/Romance/Adventure/Friendship
1. Arrival

**The Seven Demigods**

**Summary: A fun exciting story about the seven demigods in the Great Prophecy. Drama/Romance/Adventure/Friendship**

**A/N: My first PJO fanfic!**

* * *

Annabeth

Arriving at Camp Jupiter should've made Annabeth swell with joy and happiness. She finally reunited with her boyfriend Percy Jackson whom she hadn't seen in eight months. The seven demigods of the Great Prophecy discovered each other, and now the Romans and Greeks would have to work together to save the world. The camp had beautiful scenery and architecture that would've made any child of Athena burst with excitement. Everything was supposed to be great, but she felt downright not great. She hadn't had much time to spend with Percy and she felt like she didn't belong in the strange camp. Reyna, the camps' praetor, had reassured her that the camp was perfectly safe and fine, but she wasn't convinced. The demigod sat alone in the mess hall as an abundance of Romans and the handful of her Greek friends swarmed around her. The presence of her friend Piper startled her thoughts.

"Feeling ok?" the pretty daughter of Aprhodite asked in concern.

"Well….. No, I guess." Annabeth's blue eyes fell on the son of Poseidon who chatted away with his friends at the Roman camp, Frank Zhang and Hazel. Piper followed her gaze.

She sighed. "I feel the exact same way, honestly." Annabeth looked surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Just look at Jason over there smiling goofily at Reyna. I never made him smile like that." Suddenly, the child of Athena felt stupid of her sour attitude. "Sorry Piper. I'm sure they're just reminiscing over memories of the camp. I mean, Jason hasn't been here in eight months…." A tear almost escaped the half-blood's eye as she thought of Percy. She missed him so much and still missed him now.

"So I guess both our arrivals at Camp Jupiter suck," Piper said dramatically. Annabeth laughed, her blond hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her laugh brought the attention of the demigod with black hair and green eyes.

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat when Percy Jackson strode over to her. His smile made her heart melt as he offered her a hand.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear as he led her out of the mess hall.

Percy

The son of Poseidon's heart melted when he stared at his girlfriend, Annabeth. Hand in hand, he led her to a dock on the Little Tiber, the clear blue river that surrounded Camp Jupiter. The sun shone brightly in the bright blue sky where not a cloud was seen. He thought it was very romantic for their first sort-of date in eight months.

"It's great to finally have alone time with you," he told her, fiddling with a piece of her blond hair as they sat side by side on the dock. Annabeth traced patterns with her toe in the water. She looked up into the calm green eyes that she fell in love with.

"But I thought you were, you know, ignoring me." Percy's face changed into shock.

"I thought you were ignoring me!"

Annabeth smirked and punched him in the arm playfully. "You know I would never do that, seaweed brain."

"Wise girl," he retorted as they laughed together. The child of Athena leaned her head against Percy's shoulder.

"It's beautiful here," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah it is, and you are too," he murmured into her ear.

Piper

Piper sulked in the back of the mess hall, sitting as far away from Jason and his "friend" Reyna. She could hear her mother saying, "Love is complicated, my dear. He'll come around."

"He-llo Piper!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to find her friend Leo walking towards her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh… hey Leo," she said, obviously not in the mood to talk to the son of Hephaestus. Leo frowned, catching the sign that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Piper o' pal? You can tell Mr. Leo anything," he asked jokingly.

Piper scoffed. "Mr. Leo? Since when were you good enough to call yourself _Mr._" Leo laughed loudly, bringing attention to the two demigods.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, but I see that you find me annoying at the moment, so I'll just leave." He stalked away in a fashion-model strut, showing off to the Roman girls who giggled hysterically.

"Oh gods," Piper sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Piper? Are you okay?" a kind voice asked. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. She glanced up and her eyes met with soft blue eyes. Jason Grace sat down next to Piper McLean and beckoned her to lean against him.

"I guess I'm not much of a good boyfriend since I didn't come her sooner," he mused. Piper raised an eyebrow at the word "boyfriend."

"That's not true. I'm fine," the daughter of Aphrodite said, twirling her dagger in one hand.

He shrugged. "You didn't look so great when I was talking to Reyna."

"You and her were probably great praetors together," she remarked which made Jason raise an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, choosing not to say what was on his mind.

Their conversation was immediately interrupted by Reyna who stood on top of a table, her purple cape flowing in the breeze, and called attention to the legion.

"Since our Greek friends have arrived today, we would like to welcome them with war games to teach them the ways of the Romans," she announced powerfully. All five cohorts cheered and stomped their feet.

"Jason, you may join the Fifth cohort since it was your old cohort. I will be the referee of the games, and our other Greek friends may join any cohort they wish to fight side-by-side with. Choose wisely and let the games begin!"

* * *

**There will be more chapters! And they will have the POVs of the other demigods so no worries. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. War Games

**A/N: **So here we have the second chapter of TSD. Took me awhile because I was working on some other fics.

* * *

Jason

Jason loved war games. It was a good training experience for Romans except every now and then someone would get injured badly or rarely, die.

"Alright, the objective of these war games is the attackers must liberate the fort and grab the big blue flag from the defender's territory which will ensure victory for the attackers," Reyna began. "If the attackers fail to reach the flag by the end of the games, the defenders win. First and Third Cohorts will be the defenders, and the Fourth, Second, and Fifth Cohorts will be the attackers. Now, the Greeks may choose which cohort they would like to be on."

"I'll be in the First Cohort," Leo Valdez piped up from the crowd. Piper glanced at Jason.

"I'll join the Fifth," she added quietly.

Annabeth appeared in front of the legion, meeting her eyes with Percy's. "And so will I."

"Seems like the Fifth Cohort is suddenly really popular," Reyna said jokingly with a smile. A few people snickered. "Alright everyone, to your positions!" Jason took Piper's hand and led her to the Fifth Cohort's starting position.

The group huddled together in an oval form. "Okay guys," Jason whispered forcefully. "Percy and I will take out their water cannons while Piper and Annabeth distract them. Gwen, while they are distracting the defenders and we are taking out their weapons, take the rest of the cohort and charge into the fort to snag the flag." Percy smirked followed by a friendly grin.

"So I guess you know what you're doing, eh Jason?" the son of Poseidon teased playfully. Jason combed a hand through his lush blond hair.

"Course I do," he countered, grinning. "I actually remember all of the war games I participated while at Camp Jupiter…." He stared off into the distance.

"Earth to Jason. Earth to Jason," Piper repeated, waving a hand in front of the demigod's blank face. "Reyna is about to start the games so you should get your weapon." The son of Zeus blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing that he was standing there for a few minutes staring at a tree.

"Oh y-yeah. I-I'll get my sword," he stammered absentmindedly.

"You better get your act together, oh Son of Zeus," Annabeth whispered into his ear with a laugh. A few strides later, Jason had retrieved his weapon that he received from Juno and prepared for the games.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" the young woman praetor shouted from her referee position.

Leo

The sound of Reyna's voice signaled for the beginning of the war games. Although a little upset that his Greek friends were not fighting beside him, he shrugged it off and readied himself with the First Cohort. He manned a water cannon with a few others named Julio and Genna. Octavian, the senior centurion of the First Cohort, yelled battle cries that echoed violently across the field. The attackers roared from the Field of Mars as the Fifth, Fourth and Second Cohorts charged into the fort zone. Leo spotted Percy and Jason charging to the fort from the left side of the field as Annabeth and Piper took the right.

The son of Hephaestus shot water in every direction, hoping he was actually hitting targets.

"Oh hey, Leo," a familiar voice chided. His friend Jason swept around him and hit the water cannon with his sword. Percy controlled the water from the inside of the cannon as use of a weapon for himself.

"Hey man. Thanks for destroying my cannon."

Jason winked. "Anytime." The two members of the Fifth Cohort carried on as attackers, destroying cannons and knocking over legion members. A pang of jealousy shot through Leo. He wished he could have fighting skills like the son of Zues and Poseidon. All he could do was build and create. _But that's a good thing._ His father's voice echoed in his mind.

"I know, father. I know."

A bellow of cheering interrupted Leo's thoughts as the Fifth, Fourth, and Second Cohorts shrieked with victory. He hadn't even noticed that Dakota the Fifth Cohort kool-aid addict retrieved the flag.

"Congratulations attackers for winning the games!" Reyna bellowed as the legion congregated together on the field.

"Wait! Stop!" a voice bellowed. Frank Zhang of the Fifth Cohort carried a girl with dark brown hair named Hazel into the crowd. Shocked voices gasped as they took a glance at the limp girl. She had a deep wound near her stomach that pumped out red blood. Leo took another glance at the girl and couldn't help but feel that he had a connection to her or that he knew her somehow. Seeing her pale and hurt face created a sick sensation in the son of Hephaestus' stomach. The sons and daughters of Apollo carried her off in a stretcher. Frank immediately followed them, stroking Hazel's face and holding her hand.

The rest of the legion stood in silence until Jason was the first one to recover. "Will she be okay?" he asked Reyna in concern.

"Yes. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill her, but I'm astounded to witness this kind of violence during the games," she addressed the legion. "If I see this nonsense one more time, there will be punishments! Now everyone, off to activities."

Hazel

"Ouch! That hurts!" the tanned-skin girl whimpered at the healer's touch. A few offspring of Apollo, Frank, and resided in the healing facility that sat in the middle of the Rome town.

"Sorry," a son of Apollo named Louis mumbled as he dressed Hazel's wound.

"Be more careful next time," a stern voice grumbled.

Louis glared up at Frank Zhang. "Don't tell me how to do my job."

"Yeah, don't worry about me Frank. I'll be fine," she grunted as Louis spread medicine on the infection that had already spread on her injury. She gave a reassuring squeeze with her hand.

"First Gwen, now you. Why should we keep doing war games if people die or almost die? By the way, who did this to you?" the buff Chinese boy questioned, pacing back and forth beside her bed.

"I-I'm not sure. I kinda passed out after it happened like Gwen." Hazel remembered the war games after Percy had arrived where Gwen was killed but miraculously revived because the god of Death, Thanatos, was captured by one of Gaea's ruthless giants. "As long as I'm alive, I do not care who did it."

"How could you say that? Legion members know they're just games and there are penalties for killing or injuring someone," he growled angrily. "I can't believe Reyna isn't finding the people who are causing this trouble. If she doesn't figure it out, I will."

Hazel sighed. "Frank…"

"Hey guys!" Louis almost spilled medicine all over Hazel at the surprising voice. Frank jumped around in a karate stance.

"Geez guys, it's just Annabeth and I," the son of Poseidon chided. "We wanted to come check on Hazel, and tell you all about a celebration a.k.a party even though Reyna insists it's called a celebration but I don't believe that so I call it-"

Annabeth interrupted her boyfriend. "Percy, seriously, just get on with it."

"We're having a dance party!"

* * *

**So guys. There you have the second chapter. It's kinda random, but I'm just writing for the hell of it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
